The majority of today's vehicles have integral colored single-piece thermoplastic covers over their bumpers that are particularly vulnerable to indentation. Current design aesthetics, as well as cost efficiencies have eliminated the use of secondary protective chrome, or rubber trims, that would normally serve to reduce the indentations and abrasions from the low impact hits that leave permanent impressions on the rear bumper. Our urban environments do little to protect motor vehicle bumpers. For instance, in garages, there is a tendency to compress as many cars as possible into a limited space by making direct contact between front and rear bumpers of adjacent vehicles. The resulting damage usually occurs from the bolts of the front license plate becoming embedded into the rear bumper of the next car. A bumper guard is needed that easily protects bumpers, including rear bumpers, of most motor vehicles such as recent model vehicles. In addition, by creating the attachment device to secure the Bumper Guard to the vehicle, alternative products can be attached that enhance the life cycle and usability of the product.